


Linked in ink

by ganzvielliebe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganzvielliebe/pseuds/ganzvielliebe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Larry Stylinson in rhymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked in ink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angela and Ainslie for beta-ing.

They started off with the word _Hi_  
  
or maybe it was an _Oops_.  
  
They became one of the groups  
  
and simply fell for a guy.  
  
  
  
They got caught in the spotlight;  
  
fun and games – turned into tears  
  
going home – their biggest fears.  
  
But keys found locks and turned it right.  
  
  
  
Awards and concerts and fans  
  
as soon as they were on stage.  
  
Love and kisses and holding hands   
  
behind closed doors, kept in a cage.  
  
  
  
They are struggling but can’t change.  
  
Tight grips on hips; mic against lip,  
  
Dirty thoughts, shots at close range.  
  
People question their friendship-ship.  
  
  
  
They travel the world like birds;  
  
guide each other like a compass.   
  
‘I love you’s that can’t be heard  
  
cos they would cause a rumpus.  
  
  
  
Fun at Leeds and Wellington  
  
Valentine rings, looks so tender,  
  
With the support of the captain  
  
They will never surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
